


Rain

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-15
Updated: 2001-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero needs it to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.
> 
> ...I wouldn't have written this fic today.

Shirley cocked her head first to the left, and then to the right. Neither angle helped make sense of the view. "I give up," she said, shaking her head. "What do you make of it, Betty?"

"Search me."

"Maybe later. What is he *doing*?"

   


* * *

  
 

Across the road, Duo snickered as Heero, pausing every once in a while to sprinkle himself with water, continued to gyrate in the middle of his vegetable garden. Eventually he ran out of water and trudged indoors. Duo wiped most of the smirk off his face just in time to greet his lover.

Heero leveled a suspicious glare on his spouse. "Duo, are you *sure* it's normal to do dances when your garden needs rain?"

Duo blinked angelically. "Heero, would I lie to you?"

Heero frowned, thinking this over. "I've been had, haven't I?"

Duo slipped an arm around Heero's waist, snuggling up to his damp husband. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're being gullible?"

"I am going to get you for this, Duo."

"I know." Duo kissed Heero's cheek. "Want me to help you change out of those wet clothes?"

"Aa, I see. Ulterior motives."

"You expected anything less?"

Heero took a moment to consider this. "Well, no."

"Good. Race you to the bedroom." Duo took off, with Heero in hot pursuit.

Outside, the first drops of rain began to patter down on Heero's garden.


End file.
